A floating unit is generally adapted to float in a floating condition within a predetermined draught range and a predetermined inclination range. As an example, a floating unit may be adapted to float in an operational floating condition with a predetermined operational draught and at even keel, i.e. with an inclination that is substantially zero.
The inclination of a floating unit may change for a plurality of reasons. For instance, if a load is placed on the floating unit, the unit may be imparted an inclining moment which in turn will change the inclination of the unit. As another example, when cranes of the unit are operated in order to lift and/or transfer a load, an inclination change is often obtained. Furthermore, a draught change of the floating unit may result in a change of the inclination of the floating unit.
In order to ensure that a floating unit assumes a floating condition with an inclination within a predetermined inclination range, it is common to engage a ballast system of the floating unit. To this end, ballast water may be transferred between ballast tanks of the floating unit in order to obtain a desired inclination of the floating unit. However, a ballast system is generally adapted to be in direct fluid communication with the water ambient of the floating unit. Moreover, the ballast system is generally designed to alter the draught of the floating unit. As such, if the ballast system is incorrectly operated during an inclination change operation, this may result in an undesired draught and/or an undesirably large inclination of the floating unit.
In order to reduce the risks that may possibly be associated with the above-discussed use of the ballast tanks, GB 2 163 115 proposes the use of an inclination change system with tanks that may be used for altering the inclination of a floating unit. To this end, the '115 system permits water to flow under gravity from one tank to another to influence the heel and/or trim of a floating unit.
Although the '115 system may be suitable for many types of floating units, it may nevertheless be desirable to obtain an inclination change system with a reduced risk of obtaining undesired inclinations in the event of a malfunctioning inclination change system.